The Namekian's Hero
by theploojerxp
Summary: Crumtilo, a Namekian being, has teamed up with the Z fighters to take on all the villians. It won't be exactly like the show, there will be many more plot twists.


This story will start off on Namek. It will start when Frieza invades it so he can take the Dragon Balls.

Planet Namek. A planet of peace and harmony. Everything here was as calm as wind. The Namekian citizens were calm folk. Never had their people gotten into squabbles or wars like most other planets had. And although they never did, they had quite strong warriors to protect the planet and the Namekians ruler, Lord Guru.

Lord Guru was a very strong being and was much bigger than the other Namekiens. When he was in his prime, he had a very rare abilty that most Nameks don't have. The power to unleash anyones potential. It's what he used for many warriors and himself to get stronger for the hundreds of years he fought. But that was centuries ago. Lord Guru is now very old and stays in his chair all day every day. Too old to walk or do anything anymore.

His guard, Nail, protects him and keeps Guru safe from any danger if there is any to come in the near future. Nail is a much younger Namekian who is told to be next line after Guru passes. Nail was chosen because he is the strongest Namekian as of now. Unlike Guru, he posses no powers. Only the power of regeneration of lost limbs. Which all of his people share. This had made him think that he wasn't special, that any other Namekian can take his position as long as Guru unleashes their hidden potential. He had never talked about this with Guru, as it would be out of line. Even so, all that mattered was that he was safe and healthy.

"You called Lord Guru?" Nail had asked. He heard Lord Guru call his name quietly. It's his only way of calling him without hurting himself after all.

"Nail, I can feel a presence from far out in the galaxy heading torward us. And the vibes that I am getting from this precence, do not feel friendly." Guru had told Nail.

Nail had made a shocked face and a bead of sweat formed on his head.

"A- An evil precence Lord Guru? Headed straight for us?" Nail asked nervously.

This was new to Nail. He had never had something like this happen before. He had practiced drills back in his training days but never the real thing.

'Who are they? What could they want from us that we have?' Nail thought to himself.

"Nail, they will be here shortly. Please, don't let them hurt the people. Protect the life on this graceful planet. Whatever the cost. Even if my life is at stake." Guru said.

Nail was shocked. So much happening at once. The duty of protecting his people, stopping whoever is aproaching, and protecting Guru. This may be his biggest challenge yet. Especially if Lord Guru of all people is warning him about this. If Nail could handle this...thing easily than Guru wouldn't have been this exagerated about it. A wave of presure had risen above Nail. The fate of his race and planet, may be in his hands.

"Nail.."

Nail looked up, still looking shocked from before.

"Yes Lord Guru?"

"You must bring him to me. He might be able to help confront this evil." Guru said, whilst staring out the window of his home.

Nail knew who he was reffering to, but was suprised as to why he'd want him of all his race to help out.

"But Lor-" Nail was cut off.

"I know it doesn't seem like the right choice, but trust me Nail." Guru said in a rather soft voice.

Nail thought to himself, 'This sure is a day thats all over that place. Let's just hope everything plays out the way I'd like it to.'

Nail had looked Guru in the eyes, with his eyes filled with determination.

"Yes, Lord Guru." After that, he had taken off, flying through the sky, looking for that someone, the Namekian that may help him and possibly win against this evil that has risen.

"Finally. All done." The Namekian said with a smile on his face. He had finally gotten all of his crops planted and ready.

This Namekian's name, is Crumtilo. He is a farmer and one of the weakest of his race. He doesn't have much fighting experience but he likes to watch some fighting tournaments that take place every now and then. He always wanted to be apart of Namek's army. But he couldn't get in, so he decided to live the farmer life. He enjoyed it because it helped his people in need of it. Who needed food and were starving. It made him happy to watch the people smile or give him a hug for the food he brought to them. It was something that truly made him happy.

Except for the planting process, that takes quite a while. With the amount he crops in his huge field. It stretches out to about a mile long. It's exhausting. And the toughest part is the plants on Namek grow fully in about three days.

'At least they and I will be fed. Speaking of food, I'm starving.' Crumtilo thought to himself. He went into his house, made of stone, to find some food. His house was large with about 3 rooms. In case anyone comes over and wants to eat of course.

He walked over to his kitchen to find some food. He looked around and saw a purple fruit that he settled on. He took the fruit, and ate it. He then went back outside, feeling the wind flow.

"This is the life." he said. Nothing soothed him more than the wind blowing, a days work finished, and the beautiful view of the town ahead.

But then he noticed something ahead. It was a little white light. And it looked like it was coming from the town and torwards him. He wasn't alarmed at this. People always come to his place to eat. It was nothing new to him.

But as it got closer, something about this ki energy felt familiar. He just couldn't put his finger on it. Crumtilo went inside really quick to make a plate of food, so they wouldn't have to wait any longer for it when they got there. He made a plate of berries and some meat. He laid it out on the table for their arrival, then went back outside.

When he went outside he saw a familiar being. One he had not seen in quite a while. Almost since the last time he'd seen his father.

It was Nail.

"Oh. Nail. What brings you here? Are you hungry?" Crumtilo asked genuily confused as to why he was here. He's never shown up here before.

"No thanks. I'm fine. Thank you for the offer." Nail said. "May I come in?

'What could he want? Possibly news with dad?' Crumtilo thought to himself.

"Sure thing. Make yourself at home."

Crumtilo replied. Nail had then made his way to Crumtilo's living room. It was rather empty but there was soft cloth like material that looks like he lays on.

Nail walked over to a nearby table, that was located in the kitchen. Oddly enough to him, there was food layed out on the table. He simply ignored it for the time being and waited for Crumtilo to take a seat. Just then, he walked in. He pulled out a chair and picked out a berry and ate it.

"So what brings you here?" Crumtilo said with his teeth purple from the berry.

"Chew with your mouth closed please." Nail said with a disgusted face. To that, Crumtilo snickered and continued to eat the berry, but with his mouth closed this time.

"Anyway, I'm here becausr Lord Guru sent me here. I need you to come with me." Nail stated.

"Hm? Why me? Isn't there more guards there he can ask?" Crumtilo asked confused.

"Yes there are. But he asked for you specifically. I tried to ask why but he just cut me off and sent me on my way."

"I see. What does he need me for anyway? Farming?"

"Well you see, he told me that there was this 'evil energy' coming torwards the planet."

To this, Crumtilo nearly choked on the berry he had just put in his mouth.

"Evil energy? And why would this reguard me in any way?"

"Because he wants you to join me in stopping it." Nail replied firmly. Crumtilo gasped. Why him of anyone else? He was one of the weakest in his race, yet he was chosen? It all made no sense to him. After Crumtilo was done trying to manage his thoughts together, he looked to Nail and said, "S-So I take it you're here to take me back to Guru's place then. Right?."

"Yes, percisely."

Crumtilo sighed. What was he to do? What could this evil energy want? More importantly, would he even be capable in stopping it? Crumtilo then spoke, "Alright. I'll come with you, but you have to help me with something first."

Nail raised his brow. "And what would that be?"

Crumtilo then picked up two huge baskets filled with berries and such, and handed one of them to Nail.

"We are going to deliver these to the people in the town. I do this every two days." Crumtilo stated.

Nail sighed' "Do we have to do this? The towns people already have enough food."

"Well if you had shown up tommorow we wouldn't have to do this. Not my fault you have bad timing."

"It's not my fault! Lord Guru told me to visit come to you today!" Nail yelled.

"Alright I get it." Crumtilo lifted the basket over his shoulder, "Ready?"

Nail grabbed his basket and held it in his left hand. "Yeah." They then walked out of the house, and flew torwards the town.

"Thanks alot Crumtilo. I don't know how we'd get by without you."

"It's no big deal. Afterall I always love to help out."

Crumtilo was talking to another Namekian, onone who he had given the last of the berries and goods to. He had gotten alot of praise for doing these deeds everytime he did it.

"Well see you next time Ushroom." Crumtilo said with a smile on his face.

"Farewell Crumtilo." Ushroom waved before heading inside with his food. Crumtilo and Nail had then flew off to Guru's house.

"Are we done?" Nail complained.

"Yes. It wasn't that bad. Didn't you like the praise at all?" Crumtilo asked.

"You got all the praise. Not me."

"Not true. That young one noticed you and said thanks."

"All he asked was 'Who's that guy? And why does he look so grumpy?'"

"But then he said thank you." Crumtilo smirked.

"He was looking at you." Nail said with an annoyed tone in his voice.

To this, Crumtilo frowned and said, "Maybe."

For the rest of the flight they flew in silence until they arrived. Once they got there, they landed on the blue grass and Nail told him, "We're here."

Crumtilo look at the home. It wasn't much different than his on the outside.

"Follow me." Nail stated.

Crumtilo simply nodded and followed after. He was being led down this long corridor which lead to a door at the end.

Once they got there, Nail pulled out a special type of key to unlock it. And he opened the door, when he did, light came out of the room nearly blinding Crumtilo.

After rubbing his eyes, he walked in and heard the door behind him shut.

When he looked up, he saw him.

The leader of the Namekians, the wise and great old Namekian sitting in his chair. He then looked down at Crumtilo, and said, "Hello, Crumtilo."

To this Crumtilo simply reponded, "Hello, Dad."


End file.
